


No Taste For Accounting

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [6]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Accrual and Unusual Punishment, Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Phrack, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, Spreadsheets, Sprints - Freeform, accountancy, e.e. cummings reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Phryne is desperate to get some accounting paperwork done before the end of the fiscal year, but a certain attractive detective is proving a distraction. They say turnabout is fair play...





	No Taste For Accounting

“There you are. I thought you wanted to go out tonight.” 

Phryne was startled out of her concentration by his voice and looked up from her stacks of ledgers with a slow blink. “Jack! What are you doing home? I thought you were working until 6:00?”

Jack pushed off from his leaning stance in the door frame to cross the room to her. He had already shed his overcoat, suit jacket, vest,  _ and _ tie. He stood before her in rolled up shirtsleeves, braces, and trousers. Just before he kissed her lips he reported, “It’s 7:00.”

“7:00!” Phryne’s eyes went wide as the reality washed over her. “Oh Jack! I’m sorry! I know we were going to go out, but I really need to finish this tonight. Nancy is expecting me to sign off on all the ledgers before closing out the fiscal year.”

Jack smiled at her warmly, “I’m perfectly happy to stay in. Have you eaten? Mr. Butler left for the evening about a half hour ago.”

“Not since lunch… I should have asked him to prepare something. I didn’t realize this would take so long.”  She pouted. 

“Keep at it. I’ll go rustle up something to eat.” He kissed the top of her head and padded off to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he was back with a plate of sandwiches and a bottle of wine. She hungrily grabbed for a sandwich before he’d even set down the plate. 

“Mmm… thank you, darling.” 

He chuckled at her as he started to open the wine, “Hungry?”

“Mmm-hmm… Ravenous.” She said between bites of the first sandwich. She reached for another, “I didn’t realize how much so until you suggested it. Mmm… these are quite good.”

“I did have to fend for myself for some time, you know. The past three years of being spoiled by Mr. Butler hasn’t erased all of my bachelor arts.” He handed her a full wine glass and sat opposite her.  He took a sandwich and sipped from his own wine glass. “How much more do you have to do?” 

Phryne nodded at a big stack of ledger books, “That stack is done. The household ledgers, Jane’s educational expenses, staff expenses, the estate... “ 

“So, what’s left?”  he asked after swallowing the last bite.

“The business.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked. 

“Mmm… the food was a big help. And seeing you is always inspiring.”  He rewarded her with a soft smile. “Keep me company?”

“Of course. But you’ve been at this all day. How about a bargain?”

Phryne perked up. “What kind of bargain?” 

Jack smirked at her with a tilt of his head, “You work for 30 more minutes straight, and then, no matter what, we take a 10 minute break.”

“But I really must complete this tonight.” Phryne wanted nothing more than to be done with it. 

“No more than 10 minutes.” He stood and took the ten minute sand timer off the bookshelf, “no matter what we’re doing when the time runs out, if you haven’t completed your task you go back to work for 30 more minutes.” 

“And then another break?” she asked.

“And then another break… and so on, until the task is complete.”

“I think I can handle that.” she said. 

“Are you finished with your dinner? Ready to begin?” he asked looking at his watch. 

Phryne fixed her face in concentration. “I’m ready!”

“And…. GO!” he announced.

Phryne poured all of her attention to the spreadsheets in front of her detailing the credits and debits for the detective agency. She barely even noticed when Jack stood to take the now empty plate back to the kitchen or returned to the more comfortable chair in the room with his book. 

Exactly 30 minutes after Jack said, “Go,” he lifted the pen out of her hand and turned over the sand timer.

“Jack! I was just…” 

“Ah, ah… 10 minute break, Miss Fisher. You’re all mine.”  He set the pen down and urged her to stand. She lifted an eyebrow at him in challenge. 

“10 minutes? What did you have in mi…” His mouth was hot on hers before she could finish her sentence. She hummed appreciatively and looped her arms around his neck. He was already working on her dress. He’d studied it from his comfortable chair under the pretense of reading. There was a belt and some buttons, and it otherwise seemed to fasten as a wrap-around number. He thought he remembered how it worked, but she’d only worn it once or twice before. The belt came off first, and then the buttons, he wanted to spend more time, but the sand was running quickly.  It took less than a minute to get the dress off and get her down to her camisole, knickers, garter, and stockings. 

He pulled back and started dropping to remove her knickers, “Take this off,” he growled at the camisole.

Phryne nodded and pulled the offending garment over her head. He picked her up and set her on the edge of her desk, and then sat heavily in her chair, bringing her still stockinged legs over his shoulders. 

Jack glanced over at the timer. He still had a few minutes. He leaned in slowly, savoring her scent.  

He pressed his lips to her inner thigh, “i like kissing this,” and then the other side, “and that of you.” He’d been reading poetry earlier.  He moved his mouth to the center and continued to speak against her cunt, “i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz of your electric furr”

Jack looked up at her as he teased her clit with his tongue, a wicked grin playing across his face and mischief in his eyes. Her legs were splayed open on her desk. His right arm curled around her left thigh. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lower lip as she watched him toying with her clit. Sucking and licking and wagging his tongue back and forth. He pushed his hand onto her belly to anchor her as he sucked harder at her nub and her head dropped back between her shoulders. Her left hand floated up to her small breast and began to grab at her own nipple, tugging to spread the sensation from her sex. 

Jack brought his left hand up as he sucked at her opening, licking from her entrance to her clit. He pulled his head back with a sly smile and then inserted his middle finger into her channel. He thrust once, twice, and then he added his index finger and she groaned, “Jack,” he pumped the fingers of his left hand in and out, in and out, dropping the fingers of his right hand — arm still looped around her thigh — to her clit. “Jaa-cck…More… I need more…” she whined. Jack’s fingers were pumping faster and faster and his breath was getting shorter and shorter; his cock was getting harder and harder. He moved his right fingers out of the way and sucked at her clit hard, “Jaa..  ooh… yes… Jack!”  

He pulled his mouth away and glanced at the timer. It was almost out of sand. He removed his hand and sat up. 

Phryne whimpered. “Jack?”  

“I’m sorry, time’s up,” He said wiping his mouth. 

“JACK!” 

Jack stood and helped her off the desk, “We’ll pick up where we left off in 30 minutes?”

“Ooo! I’ll get you for this, Jack Robinson!” She threw her dress on angrily, “Get my device! And you’d better be ready to go in 30 minutes!”

Jack laughed and left the office on a mission. When he returned she was hyper focused on the task but did acknowledge his presence, “How long?” 

Jack looked at his watch, “25 minutes.” 

“Device.” She made a motion with her hand indicating that he should hand it to her, but she did not look up from her work. Nor did she break concentration whilst inserting it. “You’d better be naked and ready when the hour glass flips, Robinson.” She said sternly. 

Jack chuckled, “Yes, darling.” 

Near the end of the half hour, he dropped his suspenders and unbuttoned and removed his shirt and under shirt. He unbuttoned his trousers and removed his smalls. He stood naked, still quite hard from earlier, but stroking himself to bring back the urgency. Just before the half hour was up, Phryne sat up straight throwing her pen down. “FINISHED!” 

She jumped up, throwing off the wrap dress she’d only loosely put back on and turned to Jack, “You. Here. Now.”  And sat her ass on the edge of the desk. “Jack…I need you in me.” 

Jack approached her, dropping to his knees to put his mouth to her sex one more time, licking her slit from bottom to top.  And then he stood, pushing her knees apart widely.

He grabbed his cock and directed it with his hand along her sex to coat it with her fluids. He then positioned his cockhead at her entrance and grabbed her by the upper thighs and impaled her on his cock.

“Oh, fuck Jack,” she exhaled. 

“That’s the idea.” He grunted, and placed one of her legs on his shoulder to get greater depth. 

He began pistoning in and out of her. The slap of skin and the panting of breaths occasionally interrupted by a moan or a growl from one or the other of them. Phryne dropped her hand to her clit and began to play with it as Jack picked up his speed. They were both very close. The slap of skin, the panting, the creaking of the desk, the moans of pleasure. Jack leaned down and put his hand on the back of Phryne’s neck to pull her up slightly to kiss her, continuing to thrust deeply. The change in position allowed Jack’s cock to find an elusive spot inside Phryne. He started to pull away after the kiss, but she held him to her. 

“Keep fucking me just like this,” she demanded.  It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak. The contractions of her muscles and the sounds she made were too much for Jack’s self-control and he followed immediately after. His rhythmic thrusts became asynchronous and he started letting out short gasping moans, face contorting as he spilled into her. He realized that he’d collapsed on top of her.  Her head was now hanging off the desk. The ledger books had scattered onto the floor. 

He carefully extracted himself from her and helped her off the desk. “I’m sorry. I guess we got a little carried away.” 

Phryne waved it off, “I’ve reviewed it all and signed it. Nancy can sort it all out. That’s why I pay her. I’ve no taste for accounting.”

Jack sat down in her chair and pulled her into is lap, planting a kiss on her lips, “I do very much appreciate your assets.”

“It’s accrual world out there, Jack. I’m glad we’ve invested in each other.”


End file.
